Breaking Molds
by Izout
Summary: It's Zander and Molly's wedding, but someone interrupts it.


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Been a long time since I've written anything How to Rock. This is something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as the two lovers stood side-by-side, on a cliff overlooking the sea, the cool sea breeze wafting in the air.

"I can't believe this is happening." Zander Robbins said, his thoughts racing. Could anything have been more unlikely than this? "It feels like a dream."

"I know," replied Molly Garfunkel, soon to be Molly Robbins, "But it's a dream come true." She warmly smiled at him, and he smiled back.

They both looked behind them, seeing family and friends watching them with baited breath. Grace King desperately clinging on to her life partner Kacey Simon to keep herself from blubbering like a baby, though Kacey herself looked like she was on the verge of tears too, holding her girlfriends hand tightly.

Kevin Reed turned to his beautiful wife Stevana Reed, who he and his friends called Stevie in their younger days and still do this day, and gave her a big huge.

Nelson Baxter was there with Andy Bartlett, who were having a "We're not quite friends, but we're not quite _more_ than friends" relationship. Andy here because the author ran out of female characters and it was either use one of the vague background Perfs or create an original female character who has no personality or plot dynamic and only exists to give Nelson a pointless romance.

But who wants that?

"Molly Garfunkel?" said Mr. March, who over the years found religion and became a minister, to get their attention. "Do you take Zander Robbins to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Molly closed her eyes, her mind swirling with memories of the miracles that had brought her and Zander together after all this time. Looking back at when they first met, she would have never imagined that she'd be marrying Zander Robbins from Gravity 5, but after everything the two of them had been through for the last year and a half, she couldn't picture herself being with anyone _but_ Zander. She opened, her eyes fighting back a lump of emotion in her throat. "I do," she said softly, conveying in those two simple words more certainty than she ever had before.

"Zander Robbins," Mr. March said, turning to the groom.

Zander nodded, knowing his turn was coming.

"Do you take Molly Garfunkel to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Zander too paused for a moment, not out of uncertainty, but from wondering how he could give those two words true justice for the one he loved so much. Their relationship hadn't been easy, that's for sure.

If someone had told Zander all those years ago that the moment he'd step into Brewster High, that he would end up dating and later marrying the Queen of the Perfs Molly, he would have looked at you like you belonged in a mental asylum. Years had passed and things had changed, though at one point he'd thought he would never see Molly again, and that hadn't even bothered him.

But between having to deal with psychopathic exes, cancer scares, and a car crash, everything had changed. They're relationship wouldn't be a normal one, but it's not like Zander wanted normal.

"Zander?" Molly asked.

"I do," Zander said with a powerful seriousness.

"Then alright my peeps," Mr. March called out to the couple, "I now pronounce you, like, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

All of nature was silent as Zander and Molly turned to each other, each one slowly revealing a smile, before Zander leaned forward, Molly lifting to face up. They're lips were about to touch when….

"STOP!" Shouted a voice. Everybody looked around and saw a girl that they have never seen before come running down the isle.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting our wedding?" Molly demanded, putting her hands on her hip.

The girl put a hand up. "Who I am is of none of your concern, I am here to right a wrong."

"With what?" Zander asked the weird girl.

"With this!" The girl motioned around the scene, "Everything that is happening. I am here to address the audacity that is Zander and Molly getting married here. Only a hack writer would dare think that they could pair up."

"Hey, don't insult our friends!" cried out Grace from her pew.

"Yeah, did you not even pay attention to everything that built up to this moment?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, the author went through a great deal of work making their relationship develop realistically," Stevie said backing up her husband, "what with all the trials and tribulations that befell them."

"But it's not right. Sure, Molly seemed to have a bit of a crush on him in the show, but everything pointed to Zevie instead of Zolly!" The girl countered back.

"Wait, wait just a second!" Zander frowned. "Would someone explain to me what 'Zevie' and 'Zolly' are?"

"I believe I can." Nelson answered, trying to make himself sound like a professional, "Zevie is the smushed pairing name of you Zander and Stevie, and Zolly is the smushed pairing name for you and Zolly."

"And what's a pairing?" Zander asked.

"It's a term used to describe two or more people together in a fanfiction!" Andy answered this one.

"And fanfiction is…."

"Enough!" The girl shouted. And to prove her point, the girl knocked Molly out of the way, ran into the crowd to get Stevie, and put her next to Zander. "There, much better."

Zander and Stevie just looked at each other awkwardly. "But me and Zander are just friend." She tried to tell her.

"And you need to be with her and you need to be with her." The girl said, ignoring what Stevie said, and placed Nelson with Grace and Kevin with Kacey.

"Alright, I've just had enough of you." Molly said angrily, getting off from the ground, and glaring at her. "Get out of her before I call someone to kick you out."

"But this is the right way. It always needs to be Zander with Stevie, Nelson with Grace, and Kevin with Grace. It's just the natural order."

"But what's wrong with us seeing different people?" Stevie asked, "I mean, don't you think it gets pretty boring seeing the same couples being done over and over again."

"Yeah, and even if you try to shake up the formula a bit, seeing the same old pairings being written about is just… zzzzzzzzz" Kevin fake sleep to prove his point.

"Yeah, I mean sure, I had a crush on Grace, but I was just a kid back then. I was bound to over her sooner or later." Nelson told her.

"Same with Kacey, though Kace, if things don't work out between you and—Oof!" Kevin got cut off, Stevie giving him a hard hit in the stomach.

"And even if you don't like the idea of Zander and Molly getting married," Kacey said her piece, "You have to admire the way the author took us through a journey with many scenes building up to the wedding. Showing all the funny times, the sad times, the dangerous times, and even the more personal moments."

"No no no no no no no no no no," The girl stomp her foot. "This isn't right! The only way to save this story is for Zander and Stevie to repent for all their sins of seeking other loves and start making out and get married right here. Otherwise you are completely assassinating the characters!"

"All right, I've had enough of you, daddy!" Molly called out, her father as well as Zander's got out of the crowd and both men carried her away, kicking and screaming.

"Well that was weird." Zander commented, "What do you say we finish this wedding?" ready to get everything back on track.

"I couldn't agree more," Molly said as he once again pulled her in for a kiss both knowing that they were doing the right thing. "Perf!" She squeaked.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" Mr. March announced, and the entire crowd cheered.

**The End.**

* * *

*Gets off soapbox*


End file.
